She is the Coal and You are the Fire
by Laurenodactyl
Summary: Fabrastings multichapter. Quinn Fabray is the new kid at school and Spencer is scared and intrigued at the same time
1. She is the Coal, You Are the Fire

A/N: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and the flawless bitches that are Spencer Hastings and Quinn Fabray, sadly, do not belong to me either.

* * *

1)

As soon as she shows up at school the new kid has already been assigned a label: classic blonde beauty with good grades and good family; little miss perfect from a cow town in Ohio. Spencer is intrigued because the rumours really don't do the girl justice, they fail at trying to capture everything that is Quinn Fabray. (She found out the girls name in chemistry, her new partner for the year) So she invites the girl to lunch with her because it really must suck coming into a new school when the tern has already started.

2)

They get on like a house on fire. She's athletic like Emily, likes literature and photography like Aria, she's a girls girl which Hanna loves and then there's her brains, drive and stubbornness like Spencer. She tells them stories about her last school; the slushies, the dumpsters and how the cheerleaders practically ran the joint and she owns up to her hand in everything and Spencer finds herself admiring that because who would tell people that she just met barely ten minutes ago. It makes a nice change of all the lies that she's been cloaked in.

3)

"What do you mean he's not your type? He's on the football team and you used to be a cheerleader, isn't that like a law or something" Hanna is berating during lunch on tuesday because that is the first time that the guy had ever been turned down. Spencer grins because Quinn always has to make an impression.

"I mean he's not my type"

"Is your type nerdy 'cause Caleb knows this guy-" There's a tightening in her stomach that she can't explain, why is Hanna so intent on setting Quinn up with someone? Not that she has any right to care or anything but then she's just being a good friend, right? Quinn is new, she doesn't need any hassle just now.

"She means he's not her type because she plays for my team"

"No way...you're serious?" Quinn just laughs as her answer "Do all the attractive girls here turn out gay? I mean, there seems to be a theme going on here and I need to know if I'll be next so I can start filing my nails" Quinn snorts at the bluntness of the statement.

"Even if that were true it's all the athletic types and since you consider running a bath a sport I think you'll be fine. Spence on the other hand...wanna join me and Quinn's lesbian alliance?". It's a joke, she knows it's a joke but she finds her reaction swinging between yes and gross too fast to keep track of. It's not that she has a problem with gay people, she doesn't but she's just not gay. But she manages a laugh with everyone else because random coincidences can be funny. And Quinn has a really infectious laugh.

4)

"Can I?" Quinn gestures to the piano and nudges Spencer along the bench.

"I didn't know you played"

"I dabble"she smirks before playing something that Spencer recognises from a movie score. "We used to have a piano in Lima and I used to play it whenever I was upset or frustrated" Quinn changes into another song that she doesn't recognise. "I had formal lessons as a kid but they stopped after I joined ballet and gymnastics because I didn't have enough time for everything" she sighs and hits a wrong note but continues playing, it's kind of breathtaking really. "We couldn't bring it with us though, we had to sell it to some guy who probably used it as firewood". There's a lapse in conversation as she starts to play again and Spencer can't think of a time she has ever seen someone so lost in something before, not a book or a film or conversation.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

"Sure... I'd like that"

"Spencer, Quinn that's dinner. Your fathers have just signed the deal so there will be wine"

5)

She wakes up flushed, sweating and a throbbing between her legs, it scares her. It must be the wine she tells herself, it was definitely the wine because Spencer Hastings does not like girls. Especially not Quinn Fabray. Then again, it is normal to go through a phase of curiosity and...she shakes her head to clear her mind but all it does is bring her dream back to the forefront of her mind:

_Quinn is beneath her, writhing and gasping for breath but Spencer wont give her what she wants, not yet at least. She kisses down the column of the blondes throat, down the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. She can feel the tremble of her stomach muscles and the short staccato breaths when she drags her hands down the other girls sides. She presses little butterfly kisses to her wrists before moving to her thighs. Quinn threads her hands through her hair, pulling slightly, begging Spencer to go exactly where she needs to be but the brunette takes her time working her way there. She wants to savour every last moment; every touch, taste and muscle movement. Ever whimper and moan that comes from the ex-cheerleader, she wants to savour and store away because she might never get this chance again. So she does, she drags it out drawing shapes on Quinn's inner thigh moving closer and closer until there's a sigh of relief and a choked back sob from the blonde. Teasingly slow she goes, pressing the blonde back down on the bed while she thrashes about searching for more contact. She can feel the smile on her lips, she likes the power trip and the view of Quinn sweating, twitching underneath her, begging for her to go faster, to push her over the edge. She doesn't have to though, that's what makes it better, that she is trusted. "Please Spence" she can hear the beginnings of frustrated tears in Quinn's voice so she speeds up ever so slightly but it's enough to make the girl come undone. It's the most beautiful thing Spencer has seen; blonde hair pinned to her forehead, limbs quivering in the aftershocks and shallow breaths as she claws at Spencer to pull her close and burrow into the space between her shoulder and neck. Spencer presses a kiss to her forehead before settling down, heart pounding, chest heaving but to have the blonde in her arms sends a calming wave through her body. She could get used to that._

She could get used to that. The thought alone spreads something new through her stomach; not fear or panic, anticipation maybe and a dash of nervousness. The problem is that even if she did want to date Quinn, which she isn't even sure she does, the other girl might not even be interested.

6)

"Earth to Spence? Hello?"

"Sorry what?"

"Quinn has a mystery girl and we need to find out who it is"

"Oh" Her stomach drops and she has to fight to look nonchalant "Why do we care, she'd tell us if it was important"

"Because this girl has Quinn writing poetry. Like that stand up kind with the finger snapping and stuff"

"It was spoken word Hanna"

"Yeah that. Anyway she is really good, you should have come last night"

"I didn't get asked" Suddenly she's not so hungry anymore and pushes the plate away

"Oh" Hanna falls silent and every just sits in silence until Quinn comes bounding over and grabs Spencer by the wrist and hauls her away down the corridor.

"I need to show you something in the art room"

"Why didn't you invite me to your thing last night?"

"I-"

"The rest of them went, even Hanna and she didn't even know what it was. I thought...If this was about last week and you and Emily thing I knew it was a joke, I was having an off day and, you know what forget it"

She isn't expecting to be pulled up in the nearest classroom and pinned against the wall with the blonde's lips on taste like oranges and summer and she finds herself kissing back like it's something she has done her whole life.

"God" she hears as Quinn pulls away and fists Spencers cardigan in her hands "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that for" Spencer raises an eyebrow before uncurling Quinn's fingers from her clothes. "Since five minutes into chemistry. I didn't think you would appreciate it"

"You kissed me"

"Well done genius"

"But I'm not, I don't, I haven't"

"Hey, it" she bites her lips and puts her hands in her pocket "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to"

"No I do it's just-" Spencer isn't sure what she wants to say so she just leans forward and kisses the blonde again. She feels lips quirk upwards into a smile before Quinn dances away from her.

"Now how about a date on Friday?"

7)

She feels sick when she walks into school on Monday, people are looking at her for too long so they must know. Quinn said they would keep it quiet, that Spencer was in charge of when they told everyone that they are dating but today Quinn's just a little too friendly towards her, she is looking too long at Quinn in chemistry, their legs are touching each other at the side of the lunch table and she feels like she might suffocate. People must know and they'll be talking about her behind her back, laughing, calling her names. She might be tough when it comes to everyone else but she has no idea what would happen if anyone dared say anything to her. Instead she tries to swallow the panic while she eats her sandwich but Hanna is going on about the mystery girl and Quinn just shrugs and then Hanna starts guessing and then she says Emily and something inside her snaps. "I'm dating Quinn" is rushed out and Aria drops her cutlery and Quinn chokes on her orange juice. Emily smiles triumphantly and is the first to pull her into a hug, "I knew it!" she whispers in her ear and the panic settles down, just enough so that she can finish her lunch.

8)

"I'm not gay"

"I know that, you're Spencer"

"Harhar little miss witt. You know what I mean"

"Sorry. I know you're not. You don't need a label"

"I guess"

"Hey, look at me. This doesn't define you okay, you just happen to be dating a girl. You don't have to put your life up for this moment in time"

"Thanks"

"Good luck, phone me later about how it goes?"

"It'll be pretty late, I can just-"

"Nu-uh. I expect a phone call. Even if you don't tell them"

Spencer takes that as a challenge and everyone knows that she never fails.

9)

"So how'd it go last night? What did Peter and Veronica have to say?"

"They told me not to get wrapped up in anything too bad and still stay on birth control because you never know what will happen"

"Well that's-"

"What's up Gaystings? Fabgay and that other lesbian" She tenses, panic coiling like a cobra ready to strike. She opens her mouth but she isn't sure what will come out so she's glad Hanna's voice cuts through instead

"Clearly your dick thinking about them ass hole. Now shove off before you make a mess in your pants"

"Fuck you"

"In your dreams Ryan" She turns back to everyone at the table before sighing "He is such a jerk"

She can't sit here though, not now. She is going to be crushed into sand; she can feel the weight on her shoulders, blood pounding in her head. Quinn frowns and reaches for her hand underneath the table but Spencer pulls away like she's been burned. "Don't touch me". It's the look of confusion that morphs into hurt that makes her get up and leave the table. Part of her wants to be followed but she knows that they won't because she'd just shout at them until they left and that wouldn't help anybody.

10)

"I can't do this anymore"

"Okay but-"

"I'm not, I can't be what you want me to be. I-you came here and got in my head and my god you are so frustrating! I just can't okay, not now not ever"

"Was this about what Ryan said? Because he-"

"Quinn don't okay. Just...you need to leave. I'll see you in chemistry"

She watches the blonde blink once, twice, three times before opening her mouth to say something. She re-thinks that and instead bites her lip before picking up her things and leaving. Spencer doesn't watch her go, she can't because somewhere in her mind, beneath the fear and the panic is a voice screaming at her telling her not to be so damn stupid and that she should get her head out of her ass. But she ignores it like she has done for the past week while working up the courage (or the stupidity) to tell the blonde and waits until she hears the car pull away before she lets herself cry. She feels worse because she knows tomorrow she will still be known as gaystings except she won't have the blonde or her kisses. She calls Emily though who while telling her how silly she is being promises to be round as soon as possible.

"Quinn is the coal to your fire Spence, It's how it is"


	2. Operation Fabrastings

**A/N:** This is a short interlude which is Hanna . I want to apologise for the length of time to get something else written but I kept writing and re-writing with no results so I took a step back for a moment and this came out and now hopefully I'll have the last part up loaded in a couple of hours.

* * *

1)

"Hanna don't you dare-"

"All right" she offers her palms up in surrender "but i'm sick of dealing with mopey and dopey, well mostly dopey considering Quinn has decided to abandon us"

"She isn't abandoning us, she is respecting Spencer and-"

"I know, I know. Okay I'll not lock them in a room together, you've made your point Em. How about a coffee run?" Hanna smirks to herself, there is no way she is letting the pity party continue, Quinn is too good not to have around plus she balances Spencers brand of crazy whereas Spencer makes the blonde come out of her shell. Instead of doing her english homework she makes a plan _Operation Fabrastings: Chemistry Jokes and Salt and Vinegar Crisps _because god be damned if this isn't going to be one of the greatest love stories she'll be witness to.

2)

"Me and Q-" She bites down on her tongue when Emily kicks her underneath the table, "-uinn are going shopping- for god sake stop kicking me, she is still a real person" this is really not helping her plans, she manages a look a Spencer and she looks like someone just kicked her puppy...if she had a puppy. "You know what, contrary to what you guys believe she isn't Voldemort. She won't appear if you say her name or anything. You don't wanna be gay with Quinn that's fine Spence but she is still my friend and I'm not going to pretend that she doesn't exist while she sits in an empty classroom every lunch-"

"Hanna that's enough!"

"It's obviously not. We know her as much as Spencer knows her. We know she likes chemistry jokes and has one of the dorkiest sense of humour on the planet, she wants to be a writer or a councilor or both, she likes european films and her parents are never in. She's made bad choices in the past, she was a bitch, she had a kid and went through one god awful denial phase. She always puts water in the cup before the juice and she folds her crisp packets into squares when she is finished. Knowing this stuff doesn't make me want to jump her, doesn't make Aria gay or mean that you want to get her in the back of the art room Em. She's being ridiculous and you are babying her. I might not have jammed my tongue down her throat but I'd have the decency to apologise for-"

"Han, maybe you should go cool off..."

She feels herself humming with something that is almost anger and its laced with disappointment and frustration too. "Whatever, just fix your shit before you hurt someone else or yourself"

Okay so maybe _Operation Fabrastings_ has been derailed and, who is she kidding it flew off into the sun and exploded but maybe tough love is in order, she's pretty sure thats the only kind Spencer knows.

3)

Hanna finds herself at Quinn's door after school because those daggers being thrown by Emily, no she was not sitting there with those and she is pretty sure that Spencer wouldn't even help her if her hair was on fire let alone her homework so it is a logical choice. She lets herself in because it must be a rich businessman house thing to leave at least one entry unlocked at all times because Spencer's house is the exact same. "Quinn?" she calls up the stairs

" I'll be down in a minute" but she's already halfway up the stairs so she just goes into her room instead to wait.

"I'll just wai-holy shit"

"Hanna get out!" Quinn fumbles with her towel trying to cover up as much as possible. "You couldn't wait a minute geez, just turn around or something I need to-"

Hanna smirks and turns around because she's just found a new plan to get the two geeks together and also she isn't going to complain that she saw a lot more of the blonde than she ever thought about because you can't ignore the toned stomach and -

"How the hell did people not ravish you when you wore your cheerleading outfit?" it earns her a textbook thrown her way but she doesn't regret it at all. Operation jealous Spencer begins now.

4)

"Running Hanna? Really?"

"Well someone said the only running I did was baths so I thought I'd change that"

"With Quinn? Not me, not Spence, Quinn?"

"Sorry I didn't know I had to clear it with anyone"

Emily throws her hands up in surrender "You are right, I shouldn't get involved"

"And I thought lesbians were meant to have less drama"

"Me too. How is she doing anyway?"

"You know constantly going from 'I was a stupid idiot' to 'how the hell did I fuck up so bad' and sometimes I get the classic 'this is why I shouldn't get nice things'. Plus there's that jackass Ryan who won't leave her alone and keeps making lewd comments to his friends about her"

"Really? Apart from being confused and uh that spat you guys had at lunch, Spence has been doing okay" Hanna rolls her eyes but keeps her thoughts to herself. A snippy '_good for her_' would not work in her favor at all and she really needs to get Emily onside with her.

"I was thinking maybe you could talk to her and reassure her Spencer is not on the brink of throwing herself of a building or sleeping around to prove anything"

"Will do, we have gym last. You don't think she'll hate me do you? I mean I know I probably shouldn't have ignored her but-"

"She gets it, all the confused girls go to you and then you work your magic and they are cool again. Now lets watch that gay cop show"

"For the fourth time they aren't gay, they are best friends"

"Nope, definitely gay. Well the medical examiner is at least bisexual, also she has style and amazing hair"

"Sometimes I forget you are into guys"

"I appreciate the fine things in life Em and attractive woman happen to be apart of that"

5)

She isn't expecting to be hauled into an empty geography classroom by one angry Spencer who pushes her against the wall and yeah maybe jealous Spencer was not the right way to go considering the way the veins in her neck are popping and her face looks like she has had the circulation cut off.

"You need to stop with this"

"What"

"Qu-she told Emily what happened the other day and you're hanging all over her, 'can I come over' 'mall Saturday?' 'guess what we did at the weekend', it needs to stop"

She laughs, actually laughs because its the only thing keeping her sane "It was a genuine mistake but I don't regret it, I mean have you seen those-" she's cut off by a stinging slap. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you Spence"

"I-"

"Save it, it's not me that needs the apology. Now grow some balls or borrow them from whatever potential murder Melissa is dating now and talk to the blonde that has you crazier than usual" She smiles to herself as she walks out because she knows something is going to give. And if Spencer is still too scared to go for it, well she just might. "I was going to say abs you know" she calls as an afterthought and she wishes she had a camera to catch the blush engulfing the brunettes face because it would be a really good colour for a dress.


	3. Blow Out All the Candles

**A/N: **I know this was meant to be a two shot but it's not any more. There will be at least one more chapter left of this which should take less time to do than this part and the last part. This part is Quinn centric. There is also smut in here somewhere too which I will apologize for because I'm not good at writing that sort of thing.

* * *

1)

When she gets in after school the front door is already open and there are people already inside. Quinn remembers when she was younger and her mother would be in the kitchen cooking or baking or cleaning and her father would be leaning against the worktop nursing a cup of coffee watching with a smile. She remembers how her and Frannie would come running into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar singing along to the radio while her father would ruffle their hair or sneak them a cookie. She isn't expecting her mother to be talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen while the smell of dinner washes over her nor is she expecting her father to be sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper talking to one of his colleagues. Her heart sinks because it's just another work dinner and she is willing to bet next month's allowance on her mother having laid out her clothes in her room already.

"Quinne is that you?"

she forces down the seething comebacks and plasters on a fake smile "Yes mom. I'm just going upstairs to change I'll be down in a minute"

"We'll be having dinner with the Hastings" she nearly misses the next step and topples over because this is probably going to be on the same level of awkward as when her dad came back. The panic sets in when she pulls the dress over her head because "The Hastings" means Spencer and she's not exactly sure what their parents know about both of them. But she's a Fabray so she does what they do best: Fake smiles and an air of confidence to throw everybody off scent.

"Quinn" she snaps her head up from her and looks at the older woman "You haven't been around in a while, I miss having someone around that can put Spencer in her place" The whole table laughs minus her and Spencer and her mind wanders to their first date when the other girl pinned her to the back of her bedroom door and... she shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts because they are not appropriate for the dinner table, they aren't really appropriate for anywhere minus the bedroom.

"Quinne?" Spencer stands behind her with an eyebrow raised and it's the first time she has ever wanted to hit the brunette. She turns back to the sink and shrugs while washing the rest of the dishes.

"She likes the end sound. Lucy. Quinne. It's nearly the same"

"I think its cute"

"It is...if you're five and have your face covered in ice cream" she wont turn around, she can't turn around so she focuses on the bubbles in the sink and trying not to shatter yet another glass because it has slipped out of her hands but the next thing she knows Spencer has her pinned against the edge of the sink, fingers biting into her hips.

"I'm sorry" she presses a kiss to the exposed part of Quinn's neck lingering there longer than necessary. "I got scared and I ran. I'm good at that but-" Quinn thinks she just might die because she can't breathe anything but Spencer, she can't feel anything apart from her hands dancing across her skin and she can't hear anything except the breath in her ear and the pounding in her chest. "I want to start over. I want to take you out to that coffee shop you always talk about, the one with the bookstore inside. I want to-"

"Okay" she nods her head and swallows the lump in her throat. "Okay"

"Thank you" she feels Spencer squeeze her middle before dropping a kiss just behind her ear which sends a shiver down her back and causes her to drop the glass into the sink and clatter against the plates.

"Girls is everything-"

she expects Spencer to pull away again like she was on fire but she doesn't "Friday" she murmurs before letting go and snatching up a dishtowel.

"alright" Judy appears with a glass in hand and looks at the pair of them.

"Just Quinn being a clutz Mrs Fabray"

"It's Judy dear. And Quinn" Quinn doesn't look round in fear of her mother reading the recent events of her face but she hears the signature tut "be more careful, we don't have an unlimited supply of glasses" she listens for the recognisable squeak of the floorboards before she turns to Spencer.

"Clutz? Really? I was a cheerleader and did ballet"

"Yeah but neither have anything to do with glasses".

2)

"_Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would I'd never leave"_

Quinn shakes her head at the text before replying. "Winnie the Pooh, really?"

"_I thought you'd appreciate the thought, I noticed you have all the books on your bookshelf"_

Before she can reply her phone is ringing and it's Hanna's name that lights up the screen.

"No need to thank me, I know I'm the best." She can see the blonde flip her hair over her shoulder in her mind.

"Modest too"

"Anyway I got dopey to man up so I think you should let me and Caleb borrow your house one time, you have like fifty rooms"

"Dopey?"

"Yeah she was dopey and you were mopey, anyway it's not important. Please let us use your house"

"Fine you can on Friday but just be gone before ten"

"But-"

"Or you can not use it at all"

"Fine. Your new name should be boring or-"

"I'm hanging up Hanna, goodbye". She shakes her head as she hangs up because Hanna truly is one of a kind. She has one last text on her phone:

"_I guess Hanna got you. Sleep well and I'll see you in chemistry"._

She knows she should smile, maybe swoon a little and go to bed with happiness bursting from her chest but Quinn remembers the last time she heard those words and and she has the complete opposite feelings.

3)

School is school, she doesn't see any of the girls until third period in gym where Emily wants to know everything but she doesn't want to share what happened in her kitchen, she wants to keep it locked away from everything else in a little bubble because she's not sure if she'll ever get that again.

She almost skips to chemistry but manages to resist the temptation by talking to the girl who sits behind her in chemistry. She's pleasant enough and asks if she's interested in joining the study group that meets every Wednesday afternoon and she is about to answer but she catches Spencer's eye when she walks into the room and the brunettes face lights up and Quinn feels a tug at her chest and she wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Fabray, with Sanders today please" she looks over to where Ryan is sitting with a lecherous look on his face, a shiver making its way down her back. "He needs help with the experiment and you and Ms Hastings are finished so it makes sense"

"Yes sir" Spencer looks at her with frustration but she just shrugs because it's out of her hands.

"Hey blondie" she doesn't even give him the satisfaction of replying.

"Ms Hastings do you need something" Quinn glances up at the fifth time Spencer has cleared her throat in the last ten minutes. Every time Ryan got to close she'd make sure he knew she was watching and most likely plotting ways to kill him but he just answered her with a cocky smirk and upped the ante.

"No sir" she grounds out and Quinn can actually feel the daggers being sent Ryan's way. There are only fifteen minutes left and then it's lunch, she can do this, she can do this and then Ryan makes a grab for her ass and she lurches forward into the desk and almost spills a beaker of acid.

"Will you stop!"

"Fabray what is going on!"

"Nothing sir, I tripped" Ryan snorts and she resists the urge to elbow him in the stomach but that would give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin and she is not doing that.

"C'mon, we all know that you like dick. How about a lil' sumthin-sumthin during lunch. It'll be worth your while" his hands find her waist and she thinks she would rather bathe in whatever acid is in the classroom than even look at him right now. "You know that Hastings over there is going to run again, jus' a matter of time".

"You can do the rest yourself, ass." Picking up her things she walks straight past the teacher's desk and out the door because she is not going to let anyone in that class see her cry over some stupid jerk who can't keep it in his pants.

"Where's Spence?"

"She got sent home for kicking that Ryan kids ass. I mean she pretty much beat him in front of the teacher, did you not see?"

"I was at the bathroom"

"I wish I had been there, I'd like to give him a swift kick to the groin"

"Emily, we have more pressing matters to attend to guys, Fabrastings is going on a date on Friday and I think we should talk outfits"

"Agreed, sit yourself down Quinn. Emily is accessories, Hanna you can be outfit and I'll do hair"

"Uh-uh, I do hair and you do accessories, you'll end up making it look like a bird nested in there"

Quinn lets the conversation wash over her and it's like she never even left them. She fires off a quick text to Spencer before returning to the conversation because she thinks someone might have mentioned knee high socks and she is not going there.

4)

"Oh Quinn how nice to see you, we're to meet your parents for dinner. Anyway will you make sure Spencer locks the door this time because she is always leaving it open and one of these days someone is going to come in and steal something"

"Will do. Have fun and try not to beat dad too hard, he'll probably not recover from it"

"There's food in the fridge if you girls get hungry, behave yourselves please" and then they are in the car and away. Quinn has no intention of behaving, in fact she has the complete opposite planned.

Quinn thinks Spencer tastes like cinnamon and freshly baked bread, she tastes like saturday morning baking. Her fingers are wrapped around the lapels of the brunettes blazer trying to pull her closer than she already is and Spencer's hands are knotted at the bottom of the blondes shirt. Quinn thinks that if there is a heaven, not the one her father goes on and on about but the one she thinks of when she goes to church, that it might just be kissing Spencer for the whole duration that she spends there. There's something about soft lips sliding against hers, leaving her lips and traveling across her cheek to that place behind her ear (that she is one hundred percent sure Spencer knows drives her crazy) and down her neck to her collarbone before repeating it's journey that makes her feel like she is simultaneously being built up and torn apart at the same time and she wants to reach inside herself and tear apart her heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I'm a little jealous" Spencer's hands flutter around the hem of her shirt before they slide underneath and start drawing little circles on her stomach "because Hanna got to see this before me" she thinks that she might actually be on fire at this point.

"She-Emily-the whole gym class" she manages to get out between kisses and it is probably the most stupid thing she could have said. A whimper escapes her mouth when the other girl bites down on her exposed shoulder, growling a little and Quinn thinks that she might die.

"Off" she stops her ministrations and peels Quinn's hands off her clothes "That will stop" she says pulling the material over the blonde's head and throwing it on the ground "because these are mine" she says leaving butterfly kisses across her abdomen.

"Is this not-" Quinn can't remember the rest of her sentence because Spencer starts working her way up again and drawing little shapes with her tongue. "too fast for you?"

"I-"

"Quinn we have got to stop meeting like this. I mean-" It's like someone just tipped icy water down her back and she can see Spencer tensing already, once again she thinks that this, whatever they are doing, is going to be ripped away from her once again.

"Hanna get out!"

"It's not my fault you've never heard of a lock Spence, geez. Also you could have just texted and I wouldn't have come by, Aria would've helped if I asked."

"Aria is going to help because you are leaving right now. I'm busy. And this is the last time you are going to see any of that. Goodbye Hanna." She watches as Spencer closes the door on Hanna and slides the lock on the door closed. Then the situation dawns on her that she is in fact standing in the middle of the room without a shirt on and she just wants to curl up into the fetal position until Spencer leaves which would be a stupid thing to do because it is her room so why would she even leave and- "Hey, where did you go just there?" Quinn shrugs and crosses her arms over her chest but Spencer clearly has other ideas, taking her wrists and unfolding her arms apart again. "How about some food then? I think there's leftover pizza in the fridge and I probably something on TV we can watch." She lets Spencer put her shirt back on and she has to stop herself from crying because she can't think of a time she's ever felt more wanted by someone. "You good?"

"I'm good"

5)

"Really Judy? Did you not see this coming? She had a child for crying out loud! This, at least this can be ignored!"

"Well we can't just let it go unchecked"

"And what do you suppose we do? The more we try and stop something the worse it gets. Just cut our losses and let it go on. It will either go away on it's own and if it doesn't she'll be away to college next year"

"But what about poor Spencer? Surely-"

"We can't do anything but pray for them. "

"At least we didn't have this trouble with Fran"

Quinn feels the bile rise in her stomach but she has nothing else to throw up. In her head when she had planned the conversation she hadn't expected it hurt so much. In her head, when she jumped off the cliff, she fell but she hit the bottom eventually and it hurt like a bitch but at least she could get up afterwards. Now, now she's still falling with no end in sight and she knows the longer she falls the harder she is going to hit the ground with and she's not exactly sure she'll survive the impact.

6)

They are sitting in Spencer's living room with their homework spread across the floor when her parents walk in. She wants to leap across the floor to put distance between her and Spencer but the brunette just pulls her Quinn into her lap and presses a kiss to the back of her head. They might not be at the stage of kissing each other in public yet but they hold hands in public and there's no pressure when the other girls are with them and the Hastings are hardly in but they know what's going on due to an awkward conversation over dinner in which Judy insisted Quinn sit as far away from Spencer as possible before breaking down into wine fueled tears at what she deemed "a terrible situation". Spencer's parents just shrugged at the revelation and said they were glad it was Quinn and not someone she had picked up at a gaybar that could lead her off the tracks before telling her parents that under their roof it was perfectly fine and if she had a problem they could leave. She didn't expect them to stay but it still hurt and even more so it was embarrassing to watch them leave without any words like they had to be back for the babysitter rather than show the non-existent support for their daughter.

"Quinn it's your turn to choose take-out"

"I don't want to impose, really. I'll just leave-"

"Nonsense, just as long as it's not chinese. It's the only thing that one ever orders"

"Hey! I take offence to that"

"Really you don't have to, I'll just-"

"I think you should give up" Spencer murmurs in her ear "and choose chinese just to spite her". They are hidden mostly by the couch which is probably where Spencer got the courage to slip her hands under her shirt and start drawing shapes on her lower back.

"Pizza! P-Pizza is good" she feels her girlfriend (are they even girlfriends yet, they hadn't gone on their second first date yet) move her hands higher and she can't tell if the shivers are from what her hands are doing or if it's because her hands are cold.

"Pizza it is. I'll just phone it-"

Quinn catches Peter's eye and she know he knows something is going on either from the amount of squirming she is doing or the fact her face is probably the same shade as her car right now. "Maybe we should pick it up, that way we can post the letters at the same time. Girls we'll not be long, maybe you can set the table" he walks past them before dropping his voice; "that's all the table is for". Quinn thinks she might be sick and Spencer just buries her face in her hair. "Bye girls"

7)

She fumbles with the buttons on Spencers shirt trying to take them out while the brunette is attacking her neck with little nips and kisses. "You had to wear a fucking shirt didn't you?"

"Maybe I did it on purpose" she says between kisses. "Maybe I wanted to hear those words come from your mouth. Maybe I like to wind you up because I want to catch you when you fall. Maybe, just maybe you like the fact you can't get your own way immediately" Spencer pushes her down on the bed while shrugging off her own shirt and straddled her waist. "Don't think I didn't notice the way your heart races whenever you lose the control or the way your mouth drops open when you end up between me and the wall. Or the sink, if our parents hadn't been in the next room I would have taken you right there Quinn. You would have liked that though wouldn't you?" she nods because she isn't even sure she could speak even if she had the words while the brunette works on getting her out of her jeans.

"You're still...too many clothes"

"Nu-uh. I'm in charge, hands off"

"But"

"I said no" there's something about the growl in her voice which sends a familiar feeling of warmth in her stomach and then Spencer shifts so that her leg is resting between her own. "Now behave or this" she presses forward ever so slightly and Quinn thinks that she might just die from this alone "will stop. Understand?"

"Yes" she tries her best to push herself forward, trying to rock even a little bit for more friction but Spencer actually laughs into the crook of her neck and pushes her hips back onto the bed with one hand.

"Not yet sweetie, you still have too much on"

"Spencer please" she needs something, anything as long as it stops the feeling that makes her want to crawl out of her own skin and set herself on fire simultaneously. Spencer goes back to kissing her while working her bra off and tosses the material away before setting her attention on her breasts. She kisses down her chest leaving a wet trail down to her navel before working her way back up and taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently. Quinn arches back, heels digging into the mattress as Spencer continues her ministrations. "You do something about this" she says grinding herself against the other girl and she is pretty sure that Spencer can feel her through her underwear which is soaked by now "or I'll do something about it myself". She watches Spencer's mouth fall open at the thought and Quinn pats herself on the back because in the next moment her panties are gone the brunettes hands are resting on the inside of her thighs.

"You're not going anywhere." Her body is humming with anticipation, shaking and quivering while Spencer's fingers slip between her folds and she lets out a choked sob because she's so close to getting exactly what she needs but then Spencer hesitates "I don't-" and she wants to cry. She feels like she is flying and falling at the same time and she doesn't know what will happen if Spencer takes her hand away.

"Just..." she rocks against her hand, digging her fingers into the girls back looking for purchase and she is pretty sure that she is on fire right now and it's the most bittersweet feeling in the world.

"My god, you're so..." Spencer's voice is raspy and it just turns her on even more. She feels kisses being peppered down her neck, teeth sinking into her shoulder and when she arches up Spencer seizes the opportunity to slide two of her fingers into the wet heat which makes her eyes roll back into her head, an animalistic growl emanating from her throat. "You have no idea do you? How beautiful you are? How perfect you are? You don't, do you?" Spencer is quick to find a rhythm, curling her fingers ever so slightly that makes her feel just that little bit more filled and she is meeting every thrust with her own, resorting to whimpers because she can't do anything else, think anything else, feel anything else.

"I need..." she manages to get out but she doesn't know what she needs, she isn't sure of herself anymore. Is she falling? Flying? Is she even alive?

"Let go" Spencer murmured into her hair before kissing her forehead, "I'll catch you. I've got you." but then her thoughts are filled with Ryan and her parents and Spencer leaving again and what if this is all some elaborate plot to ruin her and she'll lose everything before being sent away to some straight camp or something. She can feel herself tense, she stops breathing and pulls herself as close as she can to the other girl. She needs the noise to stop in her head but it just gets louder and louder threatening to deafen her. "Breathe Quinn, just..." she drops a kiss to the place behind Quinn's ear and that is enough to bring her back to the present and tip her over the edge. Spencer slows her pace, drawing out her aftershocks, brushing stray locks of hair from her forehead, leaving little kisses on her nose, cheek, shoulder rousing her from the orgasm induced haze. "I've got you". Quinn pulls her down beside her, curling up and burrowing into her front breathing in the mixture of sweat and Spencer.

"Don't leave again" she whispers as she knots their hands together.

"I won't"

8)

When she wakes up she isn't sure where she is but then there is a mass or brown hair falling on her face and a smiling Spencer hovering over her, last night events come flooding back and she squirms at the heat pooling in her stomach and the realisation that she is still naked.

"I'm glad my parents went on an impromptu trip yesterday" Spencer says while drawing little shapes across her stomach.

"When do they get back?"

"This afternoon"

"Good" she replies before kissing the brunette, it's slow and steady and it feels like it's the only logical thing to do in the world. "I think we should stay in bed until then"

"Agreed"

"But you're overdressed" Spencer blushes but shrugs off her underwear that remained from the previous night before pulling the blonde tightly against her front.

"Better?" Quinn shivers at the breath on the back of her neck while Spencer tangles their legs together.

"Much"

9)

"How was the date?" Quinn laughs at Hanna who is rocking back and forth on her feet while they wait in line at the cafe.

"It was fine, actually it was-"

"It was great until that stupid barista started chatting her up in front of me."

"Actually that was my favorite bit because then Spence got all jealous and territorial."

"Do you know she still tried to give Quinn her number even though I made it perfectly clear that she was taken. I mean what is so hard to understand about 'step off, she's mine'?"

"Ooooh what did you do then?"

"We left before Spencer killed someone" She suddenly feels hyper aware of Spencer's hand in her own, fingers entwined and she feels a blush creep up her face.

"Oh my god, you totally did it! You...oh my god wait until Emily gets here."

"Hanna! Keep your voice down, geez. Do you want me to hang a sign?"

"No but you might want to watch where you leave marks on Quinn" Quinn snaps her free hand up to her neck but Spencer pries it back down.

"It's not that bad, Hanna's just trying to look down your shirt"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." Spencer presses a kiss to her cheek and it sends butterflies to her stomach. "You can't see it, I promise. If you could we'd be at that coffee shop again so that bitch would know you are mine" then her voice drops to a whisper while Hanna takes her order, "I was this close to mounting you in front of her. This close" Spencer clears her throat, squeezing their hands together before giving their order to the cashier and Quinn thinks that if this is how Spencer acts she might actually die before she gets to college. She wanders over to the table where Emily and Hanna are chatting and Hanna has a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

"I think you might want to freshen up in the bathroom Q"

10)

"Guys, this is serious!"

"Sorry, we're sorry it's just-"

"You guys are so cute together, I'm pretty sure you could take her to the old peoples home and she'd be happy."

"Well coffee shop is done. What about one of those poetry things? Or an art gallery? You could practice your "oooh's" and "ahhh's" for later that night." Quinn feels her face burn and she shoves her hands in her pockets while the other girls laugh.

"I hate you all."

"No Quinn wait" Emily catches her arm and pulls her back down to the table. "What about a picnic? Or a drive? Or camping? I don't think she's ever been camping before and you could show her all that stuff you learned from your crazy coach."

"Camping sounds good. I can do that, you think she'd like that?"

"I think she'd burn her textbooks if you asked her too. Maybe even fail a test if you asked nicely."

"And I know a couple of the campgrounds nearby-"

"Shh, Spencer is coming"

"Well not just now but I'm sure when Quinn's done-" Quinn kicks her under the table for that one.

"What are you guys talking about and why does it look like Quinn has had her face painted red?" Spencer drops down beside her and finds her hand under the table.

"Talking about your next date together. We were discussing picnics and camping"

"I've never been camping, it sounds like it could be fun" Emily throws her a _told you so_ look.

"Please, you just like the idea of being unsupervised"

"Maybe I do" she says dropping a kiss on Quinn's head, "can you blame me?"

Hanna opens her mouth to say something but sighs loudly instead. "No. Not at all."


	4. Fabearstings

A/N: Firstly thanks for the reviews and story alerts. I will get back to y'all. Secondly I am sorry at the length of time it took to get this written so please accept my first born child as an apology. I love you all. As usual I don't own anything but the plot line.

* * *

1)

The weather is perfect much and, much to her dismay, will be for the rest of the weekend. It's not that she doesn't want to go camping with Quinn...actually it is, she changed her mind last second after doing further research about camping and look at the campsite warnings which included bears. She knows she is probably blowing it out of proportion, she spent another three hours researching bear attacks in the state and why there were bears near the campsite and came to the conclusion she has as much of a chance as contracting the plague as stumbling on a bear but it's still unsettling. She supposes it could be worse though, they could be sleeping outside in a flimsy tent in the middle of the bears hibernation zones in clothes made of meat while lightening was spat from the sky and rabid animals swarmed their tent while they slept.

She shifts in the passenger seat again, still nursing the travel mug of coffee that Quinn had brought with her that morning when she picked Spencer up. On one hand she was still a little annoyed that in Quinn's mind going camping meant waking up at half past four so they could get there early but on the other she was so out of it she missed the rather awkward conversation her parents had given them on safe sex practices and the dangers of skinny dipping and other activities that they might engage in. If she had been aware of that conversation she is pretty sure she would have combusted due to sheer embarrassment, unlike Quinn who turned practically translucent and then threw up as soon as they made it out the front door.

They were still driving after two hours, Quinn and Hanna had spent ages going over the pros and cons of different campsites which involved charts and phone calls and a significant drop in the time the two spent alone which meant by the end of the week the brunette was almost crawling out of her skin due to the unwavering amount of sexual frustration. The thing about Quinn is, she doesn't do anything by halves, if she is in a teasing mood she teases you like her life depended on it and that is something Spencer wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Her eyes flick towards the blonde who is mouthing the words to a song she hasn't heard before and she feels her face breakout into a grin. It moments like these, when Quinn isn't super smart Quinn or funny Quinn or the girl's Quinn or head bitch Quinn, when she is just Quinn that Spencer falls for her a little bit more, she lets herself look ahead a year or two into what their future could be like together in college (sometimes even afterwards) and it leaves her feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way. Sometimes she thinks about where they would live because Spencer needs somewhere impersonal and busy, where they could isolate themselves in a bubble and be whatever they wanted to be. She plays out the same scenario head, she'd come home from working late and Quinn would be curled up on the couch reading a book or she would be swaying along to some vinyl record while she pattered about the house waiting for her to get home so they could eat. It would be simple, it would be perfect. But she pulls back from those thoughts because she isn't sure that Quinn would want that, hell she isn't sure if she could go that long without fucking everything up let alone factoring Quinn into the equation. It's moments like these she curses meeting Quinn because she isn't sure a Quinn shaped hole could ever be patched up.

2)

Spencer can do a lot of things; play field hockey, maintain a perfect GPA, speak a multitude of languages, solve crime show plots in the first five minutes with an eighty percent success rate and read entire books in a single night but one thing she can't add to the list is building a tent. The instructions may well have been written in hieroglyphs, actually no because then she would have been able to understand them better.

"What the hell is pole two g? I mean, they are all the same, does it matter?" she grumbled to herself before stalking away with the instructions clutched in her hands fully intent of hitting the tree she was approaching while Quinn was perched on a log snickering. She hears the crunching of leaves underfoot before her girlfriend is burying her face in her shoulder and murmuring things into her neck that she can't understand but Spencer enjoys the contact so it doesn't matter.

"First of all give me a kiss. Then throw the instructions away and I'll show you how to build the tent."

"How will we build it without any-" she stops herself at the request of the blondes raised eyebrow and tucks the instructions into her back pocket before dipping down and kissing Quinn. Her girlfriend is quick to work her hands into her hair, twisting it in her hand in an attempt to pull her closer, and Spencer grips Quinn by the waist to keep her steady. So maybe that isn't what Quinn meant by kiss but there are no complaints from either side and she has missed this. Quinn stops to catch breath and Spencer takes full advantage of the situation, twisting them around so that Quinn was backed up against the tree. She watches her girlfriends mouth fall open, her pupils blown and panting for breath. "Do you trust me?" it's a loaded question but Quinn whimpers and nods her head. She lifts the other girl up off the ground so she can wrap her legs around Spencer and backs them closer to the tree. She braces herself with one hand against the trunk while the other rests on top of Quinn's thigh. "You picked a good day to wear a dress" she husks drawing shapes against the blondes thigh before slipping under her dress and toying with the waistband of her underwear. The grip Quinn has on her shoulders tightens and she feels her body shaking against her as she draws a line lazily down her panties and back up, circling around her clit before stopping all contact and she gets a whine in response. "You need to be quiet, you don't want to attract any unwanted attention do you?"

"N-no." Spencer pulls them back a little from the tree so she can shimmy her underwear down as far as possible before propping them back up against the tree and giving Quinn another kiss while stroking the blonde's arms to get rid of as much nervousness as possible.

"I didn't take you for an exhibitionist but this-" she dips her finger tips between the wet folds before drawing them out again, "this makes me think otherwise."

"Spencer..." she tapers off and Spencer smirks to herself at the amount of control she has in this situation, it's exhilarating. She starts leaving sloppy kisses on the blonde's neck, lingering longer in some places that she knows make Quinn's stomach flutter. It's sort of an experiment really, to see how far she can wind Quinn up before she snaps which is why she is just ghosting around where Quinn needs her the most, but with each passing second she gets wetter and it's an ego boost because thats down to her, Spencer Hastings, that the blonde is reacting like this. Her girlfriend's eyes are screwed shut though, little mewling sounds escaping through tight lips and she almost feels bad. She silently prays that Quinn won't let go of her shoulders before she slips two fingers into Quinn and watching the blonde become slack against her, panting against her shoulder. She wastes no time in finding a rhythm, rocking in and out while leaving lazy kisses on the exposed skin of her girlfriend while Quinn tries her hardest not to make a sound but failing whenever Spencer curled her fingers in the right way.

"You close baby?" Quinn nods against her shoulder, whimpering quietly at the change of pace and Spencer can feel the small shudders racing through her body. Quinn falls apart a few moments later with a whine, biting down on the space between her shoulders and neck, fingers pulling hair and her legs locking around Spencer. She waits for Quinn to stop shaking against her before she stops pumping her fingers in and out, wiping them on instructions in her back pocket and placing a dozen or so kisses to the top of her girlfriends head. They stay like that for a while, trading little kisses until Quinn unhooks her legs from behind Spencer's back and puts them back on the floor but she bunches up the bottom of her shirt to keep herself upright.

"I need to...the tent...I..."

"There's no hurry because someone decided we had to be here for half past ten this morning which means it isn't even lunch time. Let's just sit for a while, enjoy the view I think you wanted me to do". Quinn is quick to curl up into her side, humming quietly to herself while Spencer is content to play with the blonde's hands, drawing shapes and interlacing their fingers. She adds this to the list of things she wants in the future, camping isn't as bad as she thought it would be.

3)

"For a cliche, this is pretty awesome". If she's honest with herself she only really made a fuss in case Quinn thought watching the sunset was stupid. After setting up the tent which Quinn did with astonishing speed, they went wandering and found a rocky outcrop from where they could watch the sunset.

"Speak softly; sun going down. Out of sight. Come near me now. Dear dying fall of wings as birds. complain against the gathering dark...Exaggerate the green blood in grass; the music of leaves scraping space; Multiply the stillness by one sound; by one syllable of your name..." Quinn trails off and starts picking at her shoelace.

"Nu-uh, you have to finish it now" Spencer reaches for her hand and stills them. It's as big as a cliche as she'll ever be apart of but she's still a teenager and as much as she won't admit it out loud, she enjoys the normality of it all.

"And all that is little is soon giant, all that is rare grows in common beauty. To rest with my mouth on your mouth, as somewhere a star the earth takes it softly, in natural love...Exactly as we take each other...and go to sleep..."

"Who was that?"

"Kenneth Patchen. My sister went through a phase so instead of reading the Chronicles of Narnia she read me some of his stuff and this one was always my favorite. I always wanted what he spoke about but I didn't understand it, I only really started understanding now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" She swallows down the other admission that has been sitting in her mouth for awhile, she doesn't want to be the first person to say, she can't ruin this - not after their false start. Instead she leans on Quinn's shoulder, blowing stray hairs out of the other girls face. It's a cliche but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

4)

Quinn sleeps in the weirdest positions, she's twisted in the most awkward way but she's still partially draped over Spencer, gripping her night clothes like she might float away during sleep. Spencer has to resist reaching out and playing with her hands so she settles for the hair around her face, twisting it into little braids like Melissa used to do with her during the nights they spent at their grandparents house.

"I think that I might have fallen for you a little too hard Fabray. I think that you are a fool for trusting me and I think that Hanna might skin me alive if I hurt you. I think that if I say to you that I love you that the world might stop spinning." She watches Quinn's face but it's motionless, her breath tickling the side of her face. It's not like she won't ever tell the blonde it's just now is not the time. "keep telling yourself that Hastings."

5)

"Spencer, Spencer get up! Spencer!" Quinn is shaking her with from sleep but it feels like she is on a shaky little raft on white water currents. "My god! Spencer!" she feels the pillow smack her in the face and then she's sitting bolt upright swinging between annoyed and confused.

"What the hell? What time is it...wait don't answer that, I might cry"

"Spencer this is serious! Just go look outside"

"It's dark, what am I supposed to see?" she pushes past Quinn and squints into the darkness before recoiling when her eyes come into focus. "Oh"

"You tied the food up didn't you? Spencer, you did leave it where I told you to didn't you? Spencer don't ignore me this is serious"

"A bear. A fucking bear. Are you kidding me? You said they wouldn't be near us, what the hell Quinn. Did we seriously set up camp in the middle of bear town?" she twists her hands in her hair, of course everything has to get fucked up when things are going well, she's like a magnet for bad luck.

"It just looks like one, it -"

"One? Well that's alright then cause they only attack in twos"

"Will you turn off your bitch mode for one second-"

"Excuse me? Bitch mode, in case you didn't notice a bear, yes a bear, happened to wander by last night and ransack the surrounding area."

"You know what, forget it" Quinn throws her hands in the air before stomping away in what you would say way a class A storm out.

"The bears won't be near us, she said. They stay away from people, she said." she mutters before crawling back into the tent. "God I need coffee."

6)

She emerges from the tent a while later, she isn't sure of the time, just that the sun is now out and she can fully survey the damage. It was minimal, which explains why they didn't wake up, though their grill was trampled and one of the chairs was mangled. Quinn's perched on one of the logs staring at the ground and she immediately feels guilty because it wasn't like Quinn led a bear to where they pitched a tent.

"Hey. I spoke to the ranger, they found the bear a few hours ago and animal control moved it back. It was displaced by some nearby party and wandered down and into the campsite." the blonde reached over picking up a cup of coffee and handed to her "I got you coffee from the rangers office, It's not your usual but I thought you might appreciate it."

"Thanks" Spencer drops down beside her staring into the coffee which, if she was honest resembled sludge. "I'm sorry for going all..."

"Bitchy?"

She raises her eyebrow at Quinn but it doesn't seem to have an effect. "Yeah, bitchy. I know you didn't make a bear appear. I guess I freaked out."

"You guess?" they nudge each other playfully before dissolving into a fit of giggles. "We good?"

"We are more than good Fabray" she says kissing her cheek "We are definitely more than good". The corners of her lips turn upwards as she feels Quinn's hand on the inside of her thigh, the other snaking under her shirt.

"'scuse me girls, you don't happen to know the way to the rangers office is?" the voice startles them but Spencer isn't sure how much the guy might have seen but she hopes it wasn't a lot.

"it's uh-" Quinn is the first to recover, leaping up like she had been burned tugging frantically at the bottom of her shirt. "Just down there, if you follow the path. It's about half an hour away"

"Thanks miss"

"Oh my god. Is he gone? I can't believe we almost got caught."

"To the tent?"

7)

"Spencer you have to promise me you won't freak out"

"Why, what's happened?" Her mind is running a mile a second. Is it another bear? Did Quinn just want to be friends? What if they got caught and they were going to get in trouble with the police?

"The bear kind of ate your crisps" is rushed out her mouth.

"The bear did what?"

"It got your salt and vinegar crisps. I'm sorry"

She flops back down on the air mattress. "That sucks. No coffee. No crisps. What next, no phone signal...oh wait"

"But...I know something that might cheer you up" the suggestive smirk on her face is enough to pull Spencer from her self pity.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhm" The blonde's fingers dance across her stomach leaving patches of warmth in their wake. "I think that it's something you might like" She helps Quinn with the fastener on her jeans, shaking herself from their confines before shrugging off her shirt. Quinn leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down the column of her throat down her stomach stopping at the waistband of her panties. Spencer is quick to remove those too and Quinn laughs at her enthusiasm.

"Please" she adds as an afterthought when Quinn doesn't do anything after a few moments. Quinn returns to the task at hand, slipping inside her and Spencer's hips cant upwards. She would be embarrassed by her eagerness any other time but being interrupted by their friendly fellow camper left her wanting to crawl out of her own skin. It doesn't take long, the blonde knows exactly how to push her buttons and she finds herself barreling over the edge while clawing at Quinn, trying to find a way to be closer together. Spencer is usually the big spoon but she lets Quinn away with it this time because she is too tired to fight for it.

"Love you Spence" Quinn whispers in her ear and it's like everything falls into place.

"Love you too Quinn"

8)

"We heard about the bear? Did you see? Did it try and eat you? Did you have to fight it off? I bet Spencer just looked at it and it ran away."

"Han, let them breathe, they just got out the car."

The girls are sitting on Spencer's front porch when they pull up in the car and after a quick check in the mirrors for any obvious marks they hop out the car and into the embraces of their friends.

"The bear ate Spencers crisps."

"So you killed it?"

"I didn't kill a bear. Geez Hanna, anyway I would let it steal my crisps all over again"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a weird innuendo"

"Because Spencer is totally chill about having her crisps eaten and Quinn is the colour of a postbox"

"Lalalalala I don't want to hear anymore" Aria plugs her ears and Spencer is both thankful and offended.

"Please, you'd be lucky to hear more. You are just jealous because-"

"I'm going to take the stuff inside and Spencer needs to come and help me." Quinn hauls her back to the car by the arm.

"That is totally code for do me in the back seat"

"I hate you"

"Love you too Q. Now lets leave them before we see more than we ever want to"

"Agreed."

9)

"Did you mean it?" Spencer is draped over Quinn like a blanket thankful that her parents have not yet insisted on the dreaded open door policy. Not that they could enforce it because they were rarely in but the level of trust was nice, misplaced but nice. "What you said in the tent, I mean." Quinn twists underneath her, her brow creased in either confusion or thought, or both. Probably both she reasons.

"No I didn't. I'm in the habit of going camping and reciting poetry and sleeping with people I am friends with"

"Enough of your sass Fabray, it was just a question."

"A really stupid one"

"Well I meant it. When I said it back. I wasn't just saying it back because you said it. I was going to say it earlier but then I didn't because I didn't know if you felt the same and-" Quinn cuts her off with a kiss. "I should be insulted that you use that to shut me up but I'm not. I think you should do it more often" The blonde laughs into the crook of her neck.

"Then you'd never get to speak again"

"I'd live"

10)

"Spencer did you invite Quinn out tomorrow?"

"No. I didn't think-"

"Quinn would you like to come to dinner tomorrow? Melisa is home and you've yet to meet her. I'm sure if you're there it won't result in the usual blood bath."

"I-" Quinn looks at the floor in defeat "It's pointless saying no isn't it"

"Pretty much"

"Lovely. That won't be a problem with Judy will it?" Spencer feels the air rush out of the room at the mention of her name but if it bothers Quinn she doesn't let it show.

"No, they are away on a wine cruise or something. It'll be fine. Smart casual?"

"Excellent. See you tomorrow then."

When Spencer is sure her parents have left she rounds on Quinn in the kitchen. "You have the house to yourself? And you neglected to tell me?"

"Sorry?"

"You will be after school tomorrow." She doesn't miss the sparkle in the other girls eyes at this, nor the not-so-subtle crossing and uncrossing of her legs.

"Yeah?"

"I'll come by and help you get ready. But please don't mention it to Hanna or she'll swing by and I don't want that and you won't either, not with what I have planned. Think of all the places to be christened" Quinn's mouth falls open a little, pupils blown and a blush creeping up the side of her face. "You like the thought of that? I was thinking the first place should be your parents bed. Or maybe the dinning room table. What do you think?"

"I think that I am going to go home before I combust and I will see you tomorrow at school"

"Hey Quinn?" She turns to face her from the doorway, twisting her bag strap in her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Spence, night"

It might be the dorkiest thing you have ever done but a victory fist pump as the door closes just felt like the natural thing to do. "Quinn Fabray I am going to rock your world tomorrow and there is not a single thing that will stop me."


End file.
